


Love at first sight

by Larrysmutualrespect



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Foetus Larry, Kid Fic, M/M, Slow Burn, just bare with, kids in love, kinda have a plan kinda dont
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrysmutualrespect/pseuds/Larrysmutualrespect
Summary: Basically starts with Harry’s birth and you’ll see Larry grow up with eachother until they realise they’re in love.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Love at first sight

To say Louis was bored was an understatement. Being stuck in the staff room in the hospital colouring for what felt like days to the toddler whilst his mother was busy working was starting to lack the excitement he thought it would. When Jay had woke the small boy from his slumber a few hours ago, telling him he’d get to see her work place he was thrilled, expecting to help his mum with the babies like a the good little boy he was. What he was not expecting was to be stuck in a room that smelled strange with a colouring book, some squash, Mr Achoo (his favourite teddy bear) and a woman whom he didn’t know. Huffing the boy looked around the room, outside the little window he could see numerous people in different coloured outfits walking about the place., it was a strange surrounding and he was starting to get tired and uncomfortable.

“Where’s my mama?” The two year old asked the lady who he’d forgotten the name of.

“She’s working. She shouldn’t be too much longer though. How’s your colouring going?” The three year old proudly presented the carefully coloured dolphin up to her.

“I finished see. Can we go see mama now? Pretty please! I’ve been here days.” He exaggerated because really? He’d seen to much cool stuff on the way in he wanted to go exploring and find his mama. 

“Not quite yet but how about we go find a hot chocolate instead?” The boy gasped and quickly got down from his chair jumping in excitement.

“Yes please.” 

“Okay but we have to put your shoes and socks on? We don’t want you getting trod on or hurt, your mummy wouldn’t be too happy with me would she?” The boy let out an exaggerated breath frowning as he stared at his bare feet.

“I don’t like sockies.” He pouted folding his arms.

“Okay. How about just your shoes? Then we can find a hot chocolate yeah?”

“Okay!” The boy ran over to his shoes frantically. Trying to pull them on but struggling until he asked the blonde woman for help. 

“What’s your name?” He asked looking up to the tall stranger holding his hand as they strolled through the corridors, Louis dragging Mr Achoo with him.

“Perrie.”

“Do you work with my mama?”

“Yeah I do. She’s my teacher.”

“I have a teacher too! His names Mr Winston! I didn’t know my mummy was a teacher” the boy frowned. 

“She’s a different kind of teacher. She works with babies as you know. But she’s teaching me to also work with babies.” The boy nods in understanding.

“My mamas a good teacher, she taught me how to count to twenty and the alphabet.” The boy told her eagerly. The woman chuckling in response. The boy gazed up and saw the bright ceiling lights and signs with long words which he couldn’t understand on. He’d also realised the whole place had a funny smell and not just the room. He started to get agitated again all the strange noises and people around him made him want his mummy even more.” 

“Please can we go see mama? I scared.” The boy aasked Perrie quietly tears in his eyes. The woman looked at him knowing he couldn’t deny him his request, realising how out of place he must feel.

“Sure but make sure to hold my hand okay?” The boy just nodded in agreement.

About five minutes and what felt like miles to the short boy he finally caught a glimpse of his mother in a room. He yelled excitedly and was quick to run towards the room ignoring Perrie’s yells behind him. He managed to open the door after shifting all his body weight and was quickly running into his mothers leg.

“Mommy I missed you. When can we go home?” He questioned as he wrapped his small arms around his mothers leg. 

“Louis William Tomlinson what did I tell you about staying with Perrie.” Jay said sternly as she lifted him up to her hips.

“I Sowwy I just missed you. I don’t like it here.” He said softly as he began to feel his mother gently rub his back. 

“I know baby I’m sorry, I had to work tho, I’ve also told you about barging in without knocking.” It’s only then when he looks over his mothers shoulder he realised the woman sitting on the bed with a small baby. “I’m so sorry Anne. I know this is unprofessional but I had no childcare and obviously we didn’t have time to try and find some. Let me just take him back to where he was And try and settle him I’ll be back soon.” His mother told the woman. “Louis say sorry.” 

“I sorry.” He spoke. Eyes trained on the baby in the woman’s arms.

“It’s okay things happen. I’m just greatful you were hear to deliver baby Harry. I couldn’t of asked for a better midwife.” She managed to finish before the baby let out a loud cry. Louis flinched and started to become upset himself at the sudden noise. 

“It’s okay Louis, he’s only crying because he can’t talk yet” His mother explained, picking up on her sons behaviour. The boy just kept looking at the baby and wriggled in his mothers arms asking to be let down, Mr Achoo still in hand.

To everyone’s surprise the small boy just walked over to the woman on the bed and held up Mr Achoo.

“Here. This might help. Mr Achoo always stops me from being sad. He’s my best friend.” He passed the worn teddy the lady who accepted it.

“Thank you Louis. That’s very kind of you.” She said softly to the boy, quickly going to put the small bear near her newborn son. Much to everyone’s surprise the newborn quickly stopped crying and fell back to sleep. 

“He can keep him tonight if he likes. I don’t need him and he might get sad again.” He tells the woman however his eyes remain on the sleeping baby.

“Thank you. I’m sure he’d love that. your a sweet boy and I can give Mr Achoo back to your mummy tomorrow?” She said smiling softly at him.

“Okay. What’s his name?” 

“Harry. Do you wanna come up and see him better?”

“Mommy can I?” The question takes jay back a bit, Louis had never really been around a baby and she was surprised he wasn’t bored.

“Of course baby. We should get going soon though.” She tells the three year old as she walks over to help him carefully sit on the bed. Louis tentatively strokes the boys cheek with his small finger and leans over slightly to whisper something into his ear.

“Hello Harry, I’m Louis. This is Mr Achoo he’s gonna look after you tonight. We’ll be your friends even though your small we can teach you things. My mums a teacher kind of and she’s really good with babies so she can teach me about you and when your bigger enough we can play football! That’s my favourite game. And when you talk I can help you count, we’re gonna be best friends. I know it.” Both Anne and Jay looked at eachother in both surprise and love. Hearts melting at what the little boy had just said.

“We can be friends right mummy?” He asked a second later.

“Of course baby if that’s okay with Anne?” She questioned the other mother.

“Of course, I’m glad he has a friend like you Louis, your a special boy.” Louis felt his heart beam and a smile made his face to show it. They were all put back to reality when Harry yawned quietly. 

“Okay Louis we should get going now. Im sure Anne’s tired. I’m gonna take him home and Perrie’s gonna watch you overnight however any Issues I’ll be straight back in okay?” Jay told Anne.

“Perfect, thank you so much. And thank you Louis. I can tell Harry loves you verymuch already.

With that the boy just beamed and kissed Harrys little cheek carefully and climbed off the bed.

He didn’t stop talking about Harry for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Okai so if this was rubbish I’m sorry for wasting Your time aha, Ive never don’t a fic or written anything before but kinda need the idea outta my system. Please comment if you liked it as I’ll probably Need the confidence boost :)


End file.
